1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which identifies a user with the use of a person verifying function by a fingerprint when using a portable telephone and a portable information terminal equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the related art, when using a portable telephone, portable information terminal equipment or the like, personal verification (identification) has been made with the use of a fingerprint of the person so that other persons can not have access to the person""s information.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication JP-U 1-120270 has disclosed a technique of collating a user""s fingerprint with a previously registered fingerprint, and controlling turn on/off of a power source of data terminal equipment in accordance with a collation result.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication JP-U 4-4352 has disclosed a technique of providing a cover which is located on a finger touch surface for being touched by a fingertip so as to freely reciprocate to open and close, and a sensor for detecting a cover open state, and supplying a power to a fingerprint input section when the cover open state is detected by the sensor.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 4-352547 has disclosed a technique of reading a user""s fingerprint, collating a fingerprint data registered in a portable telephone with the read user""s fingerprint information, and further, setting and displaying the corresponding user""s personal telephone number from personal telephone numbers registered in the portable telephone in the case where the coincidence of collation is obtained, and thus, making a call.
However, according to the aforesaid related art, in order to collate the fingerprint, there is a need of carrying out a power-on operation and providing a fingerprint collating start instruction. Accordingly a problem arises such that the operation is troublesome.
Further, in using the apparatus, an operation for recognizing the user""s fingerprint is always continued to identify the user. Accordingly, a problem arises such that a power and a load on the apparatus are always applied in order to recognize the user""s fingerprint, and an identifiction process is interrupted when the user""s fingerprint can not be recognized due to a movement of the finger placed on a plate.
An object of the present invention is to provide an information processing apparatus which can be easily operated.
Further, another object of the invention is to provided an information processing apparatus which can recognize a fingerprint even if a finger is moved on a plate.
The invention relates to an information processing apparatus comprising:
a finger contact plate for making a finger contact;
a light source for irradiating light to a contacting finger via the finger contact plate;
a fingerprint detecting section for detecting a fingerprint on the basis of reflected light of the light source; and
a fingerprint collating section for collating the fingerprint detected by the fingerprint detecting section with a previously stored fingerprint,
the information processing apparatus further comprising:
a contact detecting section for detecting a contact of the finger onto the finger contact plate; and
a light source driving section for driving the light source when a contact of the finger is detected by the contact detecting section.
According to the invention, it is possible to dispense a key operation for starting fingerprint collation, so that the number of troublesome operations can be reduced.
Further, in the invention it is preferable that the information processing apparatus further comprises a light source stopper section for stopping the light source from being driven by the light source driving section when fingerprint collation by the fingerprint collating section is completed.
According to the invention, it is possible to prevent power consumed by wasteful drive of the light source.
The invention relates to an information processing apparatus comprising:
a finger contact plate for making a finger contact;
a light source for irradiating light to a contacting finger via the finger contact plate;
a fingerprint detecting section for detecting a fingerprint on the basis of reflected light of the light source; and
a fingerprint collating section for collating the fingerprint detected by the fingerprint detecting section with a previously stored fingerprint,
the information processing apparatus further comprising:
a contact detecting section for detecting a contact of the finger onto the finger contact plate;
a light source driving section for driving the light source when a contact of the finger is detected by the contact detecting section; and
a control section for putting the apparatus in a usable state when a coincident collation result is obtained by the fingerprint collating section.
According to the invention, it is possible to dispense a key operation for starting fingerprint collation, so that the number of troublesome operations can be reduced.
Further, in the invention it is preferable that the information processing apparatus further comprises a light source stopper section for stopping the light source from being driven by the light source driving section when fingerprint collation by the fingerprint collating section is completed.
According to the invention, it is possible to prevent power consumed by wasteful drive of the light source.
Further, in the invention it is preferable that the control section continuously puts the apparatus in a usable state when the contact of the finger onto the finger contact plate is continuously detected.
According to the invention, it is unnecessary to continue the fingerprint collation. Therefore it is possible to prevent power consumed by the wasteful driving of the light source. Further, the user is the same so long as the finger continuously contacts with the finger contact plate, and accordingly it is possible to restrict the user.
Further, in the invention it is preferable that the control section continuously puts the apparatus into a usable state when a movement of the finger in contact with the finger contact plate is detected by the contact detecting section.
According to the invention, the usable state of the apparatus is kept without continuing the fingerprint collation and the contact of the finger onto the finger contact plate Therefore, it is possible to reduce the user""s load that the user""s finger has to be placed on the finger contact plate maintaining the contact therewith.
Further, in the invention it is preferable that the contact detecting section is constructed in such a manner that a plurality of light receiving elements for generating a voltage by irradiation with light, are arranged in the form of a plane.
According to the invention, it is possible to detect the finger contact by the contact detecting section having a simple structure.